The World You Love
by JohnCenasrebel
Summary: Erin Maddox has returned to Hogwarts. She find out all is not what it seems and Family secrets put her in danger with a new enemy.DracoMalfoy,HarryPotter,Voldemort,oc,&Manymore. Chap.5 up!
1. Erin Maddox

_A/N: Ok so here is a new thing for me, so here goes. I only own Erin,Saoirse,and her father._

Erin stood as her mother tapped her wand against the brick entrance to what her mother called ' Diagon Alley'. " Mother this is ridi-" She stopped mid sentence as the bricks began to move to show a crowded marketplace. " You were saying Erin?" her mother asked. "Nothing mother, Nothing at all" Erin said looking right into the broom shop window. She gave her mother a puppy dogface and folded her hands together. " Oh Fine go pick out a set of Quidditch robes and a new broom" Her mother said waving Erin off. " Oh thank you, thank you!" Erin yelled. Erin and her mom had went to every store and finished shopping for her school supplies. " So who are we meeting at the Leaking Cauldron again?" Erin muttered eating her hard candies. " My friend Narcissa Malfoy" Erin's mother said as they walked into the Leaky Cauldron. " Saoirse?" a woman asked. " Narcissa!" Her mother yelled back. The two women embraced each other and began talking up a storm. Erin sat at a table reading one of her books and snacking on her candies. " Erin!" her mother yelled. She got up and walked over to where her mother and Narcissa were. " Erin, This is Narcissa and her son Draco" Her mother spoke. Erin took off her reading glasses as a blonde boy turned around. Her eyes caught his and his caught hers. The two mothers stood a minute and began laughing. Erin snapped out of it and put the strand of hair in her face behind her ear. " Hi, I'm Erin" She said holding out her hand. "Draco, Draco Malfoy" he said still entranced by Erin's eyes. " Well don't forget the dinner party tonight. Well you won't your right next door" Narcissa reminded. "Next door!" Erin said surprised. " Oh that's right, Erin just flew in this morning because of a surf competition. Yes hunny we live next door to the Malfoy's" Her mother told her. " Oye Draco!" voices yelled as two rather big boys walked over. " Crabbe, Goyle" Draco said. " Mother I am going with Crabbe and Goyle to pick up our school supplies, I'll see you later" Draco said. " Mother we have to go home so I can unpack and be presentable for the party it is in two hours correct?" Erin said. " Kids!" Saoirse and Narcissa said in unison. The two families split up and went separate ways. Erin couldn't believe it she had met the cutest guy today and she froze. He had platinum blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She began to think she was going to like it in England.

" Erin! Are you almost ready it's time to go?" Erin's father yelled. " Yes father" Erin yelled as she adjusting her pale green glitter ombre mesh dress with cascading side. Erin stepped out on her balcony over looking her neighbor's house and the foggy moor beyond her garden bushes. The party was beginning at the Malfoy's. " Oye Draco, Crabbe and Goyle here tell me you fancy a bloody yankee" Marcus Flint laughed out. " She was born here in England, and so what if I do it's better than you, You can't even get a girl to look twice at you" Draco spat out. The boys began to talk quidditch after that. Goyle elbowed Draco in the stomach to get his attention. Erin walked in through the door. Erin looked around not another pure blood party. " Is that her?" Flint said looking at Draco, who wasn't even blinking. " Must be because Draco is keeping direct eye contact" Marcus finished. " Hello Draco" Erin said. " Hi" Draco replied. Marcus elbowed Draco to get him to introduce everyone. " Oh Erin, this is Marcus Flint, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe" Draco said. "Draco!" A girl screamed. The three boys started laughing. " And that's Pansy Parkinson" Draco Finished. " Draco I haven't heard from you all summer! How are you?" Pansy said to Draco taking him away. Drake tried to struggle free but she seemed to have a death grip on him. Erin them walked out onto the patio and pulled out a small book of poems out of her clutch purse. She read till someone tapped her on the shoulder. Erin jumped " oh it's just you Marcus" she said. " Sorry dinner is served and I didn't think you would want to miss that" Marcus said. He escorted Erin in and sat her down with her parents. The rest of the evening went smoothly, After dinner Erin finished her book of poetry and went home.

Erin's parents had stayed at the party. Erin changed out of her dress and into a lime silk chemise trimmed in off white lace. She noticed something skim across the moor outside. Erin put on her matching silk robe and climbed down the trellis under the balcony. She ran through her garden and through the gate to the marshy moor. Draco noticed Erin running to the moor and he didn't like it. "She mustn't know about Voldemort" he whispered and ran after her. Erin had finally caught up to the mysterious creature. She ducked behind a rock. She saw two men in black hooded robes conversing with each other. "Someone is their, leave now! Let me take care of it!" a harsh voice ordered. " Yes master" said the other man and he disappeared. " Young girl did your parents not teach you manners" Said the shadow. " Why are you sneaking around?" Erin said. " You won't find out now will you?" the shadow voiced and a beam of blue light hit Erin in the stomach. " Foolish little girls, your mother was one too" The mysterious figure said as it disappeared. "Erin!" Draco yelled frantically looking for her. "Help me" he heard Erin say. Draco looked around and saw a hand sticking out from behind a rock. " Erin?" he asked looking behind the massive stone. " Erin this might hurt a bit ok" Draco said examining Erin. Erin saw Draco pull out his wand and mutter words as she slowly faded. Erin passed out in Draco's arms. He hopes his counter curse worked because school began the next day

_A/N: Ok please rate and review. I don't even care if it's bad reviewI just want to know if this is a good start or this just totally sucks._


	2. Hogwarts

_A/N: O.k. so here is chapter 2! Erin had a rough night huh? Well let's see how her first day of school goes shall we?_

"Erin get up!" Her mother yelled.Erin yawned and pushed the covers down. She jumped out of bed.  
"Wait how'd I get here?"She asked herself. She rushed and got ready. She put on a lime halter,kahki skirt,and white flip-flops. Erin grabbed her trunk and carried it down the stairs.  
" Erin there is magic for that" Her mother reminded.  
" Yes mother, I know. I hate being lazy" She said rolling her eyes.  
"Well do you have everything? School supplies,clothes, Your owl?" Her mother asked.  
" Yes, here is Celestial" Erin said holding up a cage with a black owl covered with tiny gold specels.  
" Let's go! train leaves in a half hour" Her father yelled. The small little family loaded into the car.  
" Platform 9& 3/4? God can they make it any more confusing" Erin said over the music she had blaring through the car speakers. Her parents just looked at her and rolled thier eyes. She shugged her shoulders and continued singing along with the music. When they arrived at the train station, they had ten minutes to get to the train. Her father put her trunk and owl on a cart.  
Sarcastically Erin said " And now i run through the wall".  
Her parents pushed her through and she was amazed to see kids with parents and the Malfoys. She gave the train master her trunk and owl and ran onto the train. She walked through kids talking and reuniting from thier summer break. She found an emty compartment and locked the door. She pulled out the a cd player from her beach bag and placed it on her head. Before she hit the 'play' button, a knock came at the door. She got up,unlocked it,and swung the doors open. " Sorry have you seen a cat chasing a chocolate frog?" A boy with jet black hair,greeneyes, and round glasses asked her. Erin giggled. " I know it's a bit crazy, but my friends cat went after my other friends chocolate frog" the boy said.  
" No I havn't seen a cat or a chocolate frog"Erin said. " I'm Erin by the way" She said extending her hand.  
"I'm Harry Potter. Are you a first year?" he asked.  
" No I'm in my sixth year. I just transferred from America"she replied. "Well,well, well if it isn't Potter and... Erin!" Draco said appearing out nowhere.  
" Draco are you feeling ok?" Erin asked. " Why are you talking distastefully?" she added.  
" Potter and I don't associate" he replied. " You shouldn't either being a pureblood." he said. Erin got mad after that comment.  
" Excuse me. It was nice meeting you harry, I will see you at school. Goody bye Draco" she turned on her heel and whipped out her wand. " Closium" she said and the door slammmed shut and it locked. She sat in her compartment and soon fell asleep. Erin woke up a half an hour later. She shut the curtains on the compartment door and window and changed into her school uniform. " I can't believe I am wearing this" she said. The train stopped and the students piled off.

An old woman with flowing green robes came over to Erin. " Erin Maddox, I presume?"She said. " Yes I'm Erin" Erin answered. The woman waved her hand implying Erin to follow her. Erin followed her to the boats. " You will leave before the others to be sorted ahead of the first years"She said.  
"May I ask your name?" Erin asked not knowing what to call the woman by.  
"I am professor McGonagall" She said sending Erin on her way. When she reached the school she saw students piling into the dining area. " Hello Erin" a familiar voice said.  
" Hiya Harry" she said with a smile.  
" Do you know where your going?" he asked.  
" To be sorted I was told" She said with a shrug. Haryy grabbed her hand and pushed through the students to the front of the hall. " This is the Great Hall" Harry added and brought Erin to Headmaster Dumbledore. " Headmaster, This is the new student, Erin" Harry said smiling at Erin.  
" Ah Erin Maddox , Would you take a seat here" Dumbledore said. All of a sudden the entire room began to sit down. Harry went and took his seat at a table with red and gold banners. Each table had an animal banner. Dumbledore then placed a dingy hat on Erin's head.  
" What is this?" Erin asked. It began to talk.  
" Ah a Maddox" the hat began. " You are nothing like the others. You are smart and clever, Perfect for RavenClaw. You also show courage and bravery , Perfect Gryffindor.  
You are loyal to your friends and just in your ways, a perfect Hufflepuff. Although you are cunning and come from the purest blood, Slytherin might be the place for you. You, I believe are more difficult than your new Friend Harry Potter. Better be SLYTHERIN!" the sorting hat finished. Erin looked at Harry's table and he gave a weak smile. Erin walked over to the table booming with cheers assumming it was slytherin. She took a seat diagonally from Draco.  
" Hello!" a cheery girl said. " I'm Jodi Mills" she said. " It's nice to meet you Erin" she began. " But you know, your going to like it here in slytherin and it looks like you've caught the eye of the most popular boy in our house" She pointed out. Erin looked up and noticed Draco staring at her. She quickly turned away. Erin and Jodi spent all of dinner talking and getting to know wach other. They had alot in common, especially sports.  
When dinner was over they walked to thier common room in the dungeons. " Serpiente" Jodi said and the two girls walked into the common room. Jodi took Erin over to the room assignments. The two girls looked for thier names on the list.  
"We're in the same room" Erin said gleefully. The two girls walked up to there rooms and unpacked.  
" Well I'm going to bed, Tomorrow is going to be a long day" Jodi said pinning up her last hockey poster.  
" I'm going to the common room to read so I don't wake you and the other girls up with the light" Erin said. She went to the bathroom and got changed into her lime silk chemise and let her hair down. She put on her matching silk robe and grabbed her book. When she was in the common room there was noone down there. She sat by the fire and warmed up.  
Even for late summer it seemed so cold in the dungeon. She spent an hour reading before she felt sleepy. Erin let her head hit the side of the chair and the book slip out of her hand. "Erin?" A vocie said. Erin perked up.  
"Draco?" she asked turning to look behind the chair. She turned back quickly realizing it was him. "Can't you come down here looking decent?" She said picking up her book up off the floor.  
"What never seen a boy in his underwear and a shirt? plus you are in your night attire." he finished. Erin stood up her straight long red hair hanging in her face. Her dark green eyes pierced his, she all of a sudden got chills and Draco could see that. "Jeez Erin at least wear something warmer next time" He said grabbing a blanket off the couch near him and wrapping it around her.  
" Thanks for everything. For saving me and well trying to help me get warm" She said giggling.  
"Well Good night Draco" She said holding the blanket close to her.  
" Let me walk you " Draco said. Erin nodded and walked down the hall with him. The boys dorms were to the left at the end of the hall and the girls were at the very end. He walked he to the door of the girls dorms. " Night Erin. Get some sleep classes start tomorrow" He said.  
" Night and you sound like my parents" She giggled and slipped into the dorms. When she got to her bed it was freezing. " I don't think I am going to like it here" She whispered to herself.

_A/N: So how do you think the day went? how will her classes go? If you want to find out all you have to do is review._


	3. Overworked

_A/N: Ok well I might just quit this story because of no reviews. So if you read this and don't review and you like it, then you should review. If you don't like it then tell me whats wrong with it. Sorry but I don't want to keep writing If noone is going to read it._

Erin walked into the Great Hall before most of the students. She pulled out her book and reading glasses out of her leather messenger bag. " Hello Erin" Professor Dumbledor said as he walked by. " Hello Headmaster" Erin said with a warm smile.  
"Your up early Erin" Jodi said with a yawn.  
" Yeah wanted to get a early start" Erin said taking a bite out of her apple. Soon after that the hall began to fill with students. The schedules were passed out and Erin looked it over.  
"Muggle Studies first ugh!" Erin said.  
"Same class as me" Someone said behind her. She turned around to see Draco. " Hello ladies. how are you today?" Draco asked to Jodi and Erin. Erin laughed at how cheesy he sounded.  
" Fine, Thank you" Jodi answered.  
" Well I have to go and get my books. I will see you in Muggle Studies" Erin said to Jodi.  
She then gave a little wave to Draco.

Erin was walking down the hall to muggle studies when someone tapped her on the shoulder. " Hiya Harry!" Erin greeted him. " So what class do you have?" she asked.  
"Arithmancy, You?" Harry asked.  
" Muggle Studies" She said.  
" Well then I leave you here. my class is up the stairs and yours is right there" He pointed.  
"Thanks Harry" She blushed and walked into class.

"Hi Jodi" Erin said sliding into the seat next to Jodi. Jodi smiled as the professor walked in.  
" Your late Mr. Malfoy, Miss Parkinson" The Professor said. Erin turned to see the two standing in the doorway. Erin had to laugh at their faces. Draco took the seat next to her Wich left Pansy to sit next to Goyle. Erin ignored Draco trying to talk to her all class. Erin didn't want to miss any notes. Erin was getting quite sick of the constant 'psst' he'd say to get her attention. Jodi just giggled because Draco seemed to be getting frustrated because no girl ever did that. After class Erin grabbed Jodi and tried to make a run for it out the door.  
"Oy' Erin" Draco yelled. Without turning around Erin answered "Yes Draco".  
" Whats with you and Potter?" Draco asked.  
" We're friends Draco, lay off it!" She said.

The day had been going well most of her classes were with Gryffindor, All but two were.  
It was down to her last class, Care of Magical Creatures.  
" Harry!" Erin said walking down the path to class.  
"Hello Erin" Harry said and two other students boy and a girl, looked at Harry strangely.  
"Hi I'm Erin" she said with a smile.  
"I'm Ron and thats Hermione" He said pointing to the girl.  
" Its nice to meet you" Erin said. Erin and Harry talked all class and even worked on their class work together.

"Draco looks like you have some competition" Goyle said "Would you shut up!" Draco snapped. Draco just watched Erin laugh and pointing out things in her book. Soon class was over and Draco headed to dinner.

"Jodi you head to dinner. I'm going to do my homework here." Erin said.  
"All right. What should I tell Draco if he asks?" Jodi asked.  
"Think of something" Erin answered. Jodi nodded and headed to dinner. Erin had finished her homework before dinner ended so she started reading.  
" Now how am I going to get her to bed" Jodi asked.  
"Don't look at me" Pansy said.  
"Who said I asked" Jodi snapped.  
" Just wake her up" A student by the name of Millicent said.  
" Yeah so she can go back to reading" Jodi said ready to knock the two girls out. Jodi saw Draco and ran up to him. " Draco can you bring Erin to her bed?" Jodi asked. Jodi knew Draco liked Erin and this was her chance to play matchmaker.  
"Sure" Draco said.  
"But boys aren't aloud in the girl dorms" Pansy said.  
"Shut up!" Jodi said. Jodi took off Erin's glasses and grabbed the book out of her hand.  
Draco lifted Erin up carrying her bride style.  
Erin yawned and got comfortable in Draco's arms. He looked down and noticed she had rested her head on his chest. " Where am I" She asked.  
"Going to your room" Draco answered "OK" she said and made herself comfortable again. Jodi laughed.  
" She must be so tired that she is delirious" Jodi said. Draco placed Erin on her bed and tucked her in. Her kissed her head and walked out of the room.

_A/N: Please Read and Review!_


	4. Roses and Forests

_A/N: Well Here is another chapter, Enjoy!_

"Where is Erin?" Draco asked.  
"In the library probably. why?" Jodi asked.  
" Do you know if she is going with anyone to Hogsmeade?" Draco asked.  
" Not that I know of, plus she will probably be to busy figuring out about Voldemort. She still doesn't get what her mother has to do with Voldemort" Jodi replied.  
"Allright thank you" Draco said.  
" No problem Draco" Jodi said reading her muggle hockey magazine.

"So to rolls of parchment on mermaids?" Erin asked.  
" Yeah , totally ridiculous!" Harry said throwing his hands in the air. Erin giggled and threw her parchment at Harry.  
" That was not funny Erin!" Harry said and began tickling her. She squirmed until he fell off the chair trying to tickle her. " Erin this isn't funny either" he said defensively.  
"Well we better get going on this paper" Erin said surpressing laughter. Draco peered at the two through the book shelves. The two were pointing out books looking at notes and writing their papers together. He didn't get it. He had a feeling like she was giving mixed signals.

"Oy Draco when are quidditch tryouts" Erin asked while scooping some food onto her plate.  
" Tomorrow after classes, why? are you planning to try out? because if you are its a waste of time." Draco replied.  
" Yes I am going to try out and why is it such a waste of my time?" Erin said.  
" There are no girls on the team, never will be." Draco finished.  
"Well now there will be" Erin said returning to her food. She turned to Jodi after finishing her conversation with Draco.  
"Jodi?" She asked " Yeah" Jodi said turning from her pudding.  
" What is Hogsmeade?" Erin asked. Jodi choked on her dessert and looked at Draco. Draco looked at her like ' shut it and look away'. Erin looked back and forth between the two and said " So?".  
" Well Hogsmeade is like a little shopping village." Jodi said returning back to her pudding. Erin was so confused. She didn't feel like eating anymore so she decided to take a walk outside.

Erin had gone to her room and began to walk on the cold fall night. She sat on one of the stone benches in the garden to look at the stars. Her owl came out of nowhere looking like the night sky with her gold speckles glittering through her black feathers.  
"Hello Celestial!" Erin said. The owl dropped a letter with a rose attached into her lap. The owl flew away as Erin began opening the letter.  
Erin,  
Meet outside the Forbidden Forest 10:00 p.m.  
-A-

The rose had a silver bow tied around it. When she picked it up it snagged her skin. She hadn't even noticed the thorns. She walked back the dorm ignoring everyone. This sparked Draco to follow her.

Draco had waited two hours for her to come back to the common room. He read the clock and it read 9:30 p.m.. So he down the hall. As he was preparing for bed he heard someone going down the hall. He peeked out the door and saw Erin. He followed her all the way out side to the Forbidden Forest. She stood at the edge with her back to the forest. Just then someone grabbed her from behind...

_A/N: Please read and review!_


	5. New Powers

The hooded figure had its hand on Erins' mouth and its other arm holding her. Erin squirmed and wriggled her feet dragging on the ground. She felt tree branches scrape her body as she looked frantically at the trees pass by quickly. The figure was dragging her so fast she had no time to react to anything. They stopped at a clearing by the lake. The figure sat her on a rock and removed the hood from its face.  
" Hello my name is Nina, I am sorry for the force but someone followed you so I had to run quickly" The young girl with long black flowing hair said. her eyes gleamed a sea blue almost crystal.  
" What do you want with me? why am I here?" Erin questioned.  
" I recently received news that you came in counter with he who must not be named." Nina started but was interrupted.  
" You mean Voldemort?" she interrupted. Nina cringed "Yes him, I have been asked by your head master to train you" Nina said to her.  
" Train me?" Erin said confused.  
" You mean no one has told you?" Nina giggled. " You are a water nymph. but not just a ordinary nymph one with great power to control water and its many elements. And your father was half merman which makes you part mermaid. Your powers are strongest in the ocean." she finished. All Erin could do was sit on the rock in pure shock.  
" So what does my mother have to do with Voldemort?" Erin asked. Just then Nina looked up at the sky.  
" Looks like your friend is coming, till I write again Miss Maddox" and with that Nina jumped into the lake. Erin looked up and a broom flew over head hovering over the lake. " Loomos" Erin said and a beam of light shone bright from her wand to grab Draco's attention. He must have spotted her because the broom flew towards her.  
" Careful Miss Maddox, Careful" She heard Ninas' voice say. Just the Draco dropped his broom and ran over to Erin.  
"Erin you are cut everywhere." Draco said inspecting her arm.  
"Draco I'm scared..." Erins' voice trailed off as fear spread across her face.  
"Why?" he said but she wouldn't answer back, she had passed out lost in her dreams.

"Where am I" Erin said lost as if walking in darkness. She looked down and noticed her uniform turned into a long silk emerald green dress with a fishnet sash covered in shells and sea combs. "Erin" someone whispered. She turned and nothing but darkness. Suddenly a gasly face came swooping over her and she closed her eyes. She flew back and opened her eyes.  
" Nina?" Erin said looking up.  
" Miss Maddox what happened?" Nina asked. Erin looked at Draco and he seemed confused.  
" Erin do you know her?" he asked.  
" Till another time miss Maddox" Nina said now walking into the woods.  
"Wait I have questions!" Erin yelled.  
" In due time miss" Nina said although not by mouth but by mind.  
"Draco I want to go home" Erin said her head in Draco's lap. she pushed herself up and waited for some signal that they were leaving.  
"Erin?" he asked. " Are you going to Hogsmeade on Saturday?" he asked again.  
" Most likely" She said.  
" Come with me, I mean we can just hang out you know?" He said. The words were having a hard time coming out and he didn't understand it. Why? his charm always worked on other girls but around her he seemed to freeze.  
"Why not" She said looking around, almost paranoid...

" Draco how can you fly this fast with two people on your broom!" Erin yelled holding onto him for dear life. Draco liked the way her arms felt around him. He felt whole with her like that.  
" Experience" He said smirking back at her.  
" What a way to win a girls heart" she said just lying her head on his back as they landed. " what is this"  
she asked as Draco helped her off.  
"Its the window to my dorm" He said sliding his broom through.  
"Girls are not allowed in the boys dorms" She said standing there.  
" Shut up and jump through before we get caught, plus I need to know what is going on with you and how your clothes changed like that" Draco said. Reluctantly she agreed and Draco slipped her through and he followed.  
" You have your own room?" she asked.  
" yeah I am a prefect" he said putting his broom in the corner.  
" Can I go to my room?" She asked.  
"What about my questions?" he asked opening the door and peeking through. He saw Crabbe and Goyle making smores on the fire in the common room. " You can't leave, so you can take the bead and I will sleep in the chair over there" he told her.  
" What do you mean I can't leave?" she said peeking her head out the door too. " Great and what am I suppose to sleep in?" she asked. Draco tossed her one of his shorts and a pair of his flannel pajama pants.  
He turned so that she could change. He really wanted to look but he knew the type of girl she was.  
" You can turn now" she said.  
Draco turned and spoke " Here you sleep in the bed" He said helping her in. he took the blanket he had at the end of his four post went to sleep in the chair before he was stopped.  
" Can you pull the chair by the bed, I don't want to freak out if I have another dream" Erin asked. Draco did and he held her hand the whole time. 


	6. Detention

_A/N: Ok So intresting night for Erin. Shehas found out what she is and now its the day after, Enjoy!_

" Oy bloody hell wake up!" Draco yelled.  
" Huh?" Erin said tucking her hair behind her ears.  
" Breakfast is over in 10 minutes which means classes start in 10 bloody minutes" He said trying to pull up his pants while hopping all over the room.  
" You could have woken me up when you were decent" Erin said getting up.  
" You know you've wanted to see me like this" He said with a smirk.  
" Ah, yes my one true fantasy." she said in sarcasm. "Well I'm off then" she said exiting his room.  
when Erin reached her room she rushed to get ready. She threw her uniform and robe on and put her hair in a bun with chopsticks. She didn't feel like running down the halls in her dress shoes so she slipped on a pair of her black and green chucks.

The class bell rang and Erin was just down the hall from her class.  
" Oh great Merlin I'm late" Erin said as she made a dash for her class room door.  
" Miss Maddox you a precisely 34 seconds late to my class" Professor Snape said. Of all days she had to be late for potions. " And please dress completely" Snape told her. So she had left a couple buttons unbuttoned and her tie wasn't tied, she was late.  
" Yes professor" Erin said.  
"Detention later see me after class" Snape said.  
" But Professor she was 34 seconds late, thats not even really late" a student said.  
" Would you like to join her Potter" Snape asked.  
" No sir" he said. Harry looked back at Erin and mouthed ' Sorry'. She smiled and replied ' thank you'  
the same way. When Draco saw this he was furious. Erin found an empty seat at a desk no one was sitting at. She liked it, it was quiet, peaceful, and she could lay her things across it. Soon enough class was over and she went to talk to Snape.  
" Professor you wanted to see me?" Erin asked.  
"Yes now you have a choice of when you serve detention. Right after classes till dinner, during dinner, or after dinner till curfew?" he told her.  
" um after dinner till curfew" she answered.  
" be prompt this time" Professor Snape said and left to his office off the class room.

After a hard day of classes and doing homework it was dinner time. Erin was dreading dinner because it meant that detention was getting that much closer. She had even skipped lunch just to do homework and catch up on her reading.  
"Erin is it true? I mean people have been talking about it all day" Jodi said.  
" Is what true?" you asked.  
"well Pansy saw you leave Dracos room this morning, and both of you missed breakfast and lunch" Jodi replied. Erin suddenly felt her cheeks fire up. She suddenly look at Draco sitting at the table. He was being patted on the back by his crew which consisted of Marcus Flint, Blaise Zambini, Vincent Crabbe,  
and Gregory Goyle.  
" Nothing happened Jodi, I'm not that kind of person." she told her. "Allright well come eat you must be starved not eating all day" Jodi said.  
-  
" Oy Draco where have you been all day" Flint asked.  
" I haven't been hungry" Draco replied.  
" So we hear, so how is she?" Flint said speaking on behalf of the boys.  
" How is who?" Draco asked totally confused.  
" You are daft you know that, ' how is who?', Erin you idiot! We know all about it Pansy saw her leave your room" Marcus cleared up. Draco didn't want to look like an idiot in front of the guys but he didn't want Erin to get hurt either, what came out of his mouth next was just part of his personality.  
" Great, I mean she blows you away" Draco said. Soon he was getting patted on the back and the guys were laughing and smiling together.

Erin came over to the table and everyone was staring at her.  
" Why is everyone staring at me Jodi?" She asked.  
" I don't know" Jodi said. Just then Pansy came over smiling and gave Erin a proposition.  
" Erin?" she began, Erin nodded as to signal her to keep going, " Well Draco has told us everything and I wont tell anyone if you promise to back off Draco" Pansy finished.  
" What exactly has Draco told you?" Erin said giving Draco a glare.  
" Oooo Draco looks like someone is in a straught" Blaise said. Draco looked over to catch her glare. Draco knew his cocky side had gotten the best of him.  
" Well his exact words were you were mind blowing, which meant you two had a nice how we British say shag" Pansy said stifling back laughter.  
" First I am British I was born here you know?" Erin started and walked over to Draco, "Second, I can't believe you" she punched Draco square in the face and she ran out of the great hall.  
" Draco you idiot! If you took your nose out of the fricken clouds you would know that you like that girl and you just messed everything up" Jodi said, " And since quidditch tryouts were canceled today you will see us both tomorrow!" Jodi said tossing a glass of pumpkin juice in his face. Jodi went to sit next to Craig Thorton of Ravenclaw for dinner instead of her snotty class mates.

" Professor I am ready to serve my detention" Erin said entering Professor Snape's office.  
" Ah yes its set up for you in the classroom, You are to fill 5 rolls of parchment in your smallest writing with the words ' I will not be late to Class professor'" Snape said. 'Great' she thought . She sat down at the desk and noticed this weird snake pen sitting in the desk.  
" Professor there is no ink" She said but no one answered. she held the pen and began to roll it across the paper. still no ink then the pen started moving and the head of the snake pen bit into Erins' olive skin.  
She yelped in pain. She figured to roll the pen across the paper, this time there was ink. Only this time the ink was her own blood. Soon she has dotted her last period on the rolls of parchment. Since she hadn't eaten she felt extremely weak. The snake took its fangs out of her skin and dropped on the desk. Erin could barely walk to drop the rolls on Professor Snape's desk but she made it. She couldn't go to the dungeons tonight, so she walked up the stair to the entrance hall and started for the door outside. She knew she had lost of blood and her eyes began getting blurry. She fell to her hands and knees. Erin looked up and out of Nowhere Harry come out from under a piece of cloth. She thought her mind was playing tricks because he wasn't there and she hadn't seen him come down the stairs. " Erin?" she heard him say faintly and she blacked out.

_A/N: Ok I had to give Draco his personality back, But its getting good no? please read and review!_


End file.
